Bar 17
by xShiruko
Summary: En Kabukichō existe cierto bar de hosts, llamado 17. Y el seductor jefe de éste, Natsu, decide un día cualquiera reclutar a un ingenuo pero determinado tierno niño que lo cautiva. Ésta es la historia de la transformación radical del bar 17, junto a la llegada de Sawamura Eijun a la vida de Miyuki Kazuya y sus alrededores. [AU. Parejas variadas]. EN HIATUS.
1. Aparición del Sol

**Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace y sus personajes no son míos, sino de Terajima Yuuji.**

* * *

_Aparición del Sol_

.

.

.

Esa era su décimo quinta clienta de la noche, ¿o décimo séptima? Ya no llevaba la cuenta, aunque sí lo solía hacer cuando estaba aburrido en su caótico trabajo como host. La mujer sentada a su lado —demasiado cerca para su gusto— usaba un color rojísimo en los labios, y con el paso de la noche, su maquillaje se desvanecía de su maduro rostro. Había tomado unas siete copas, sin saber detenerse, por lo que su acompañante cansado de tener que contestar preguntas absurdas de una mujer mayor alcoholizada, le ofreció amablemente un taxi para que se largara a su casa de una vez. Omitiendo, por supuesto, palabras groseras o no la volvería ver y eso resultaba en menos ganancias para él y su negocio.

—Sakurazawa-san…—Iba a repetirle por tercera vez que su turno había terminado hacía ya quince minutos atrás. Se sentía agotado, pero su acompañante aún creía que la noche era joven. Aunque ella ya no lo era hace mucho…

—Natsu-kun~, sírveme más ron, ¿sí? —pidió melodiosamente la mujer llamándolo por su apodo, lo que le causó desazón debido al vaho maloliente que provenía de sus labios rojos.

La fémina agarró la tela del brazo de su camisa, causando que se le arrugara. Al día siguiente tendría que lavar su elegante traje azul marino, seguramente. Estaba acostumbrado a tener que soportar clientas que se le pegasen como pegamento; que le pidieran _más_ que solo compañía; que tocaran lugares de su cuerpo sin su permiso; pero no le gustaba esa sensación por más normal que le resultara. Cosa que nunca demostraba en su expresión, siempre tranquila y sonriente.

Debía ser así, pues para el trabajo que laboraba era esencial portar una buena disposición y compostura agradables al público.

—Sakurazawa-san, es tarde. Ya le pedí el taxi…—respondió, tratando de no sonar forzado. No sabía si lo logró o no, pero para su buena suerte, un peliverde con un flequillo hacia el lado y de terno azul marino como el suyo, se acercó a ellos, serio. Un compañero venía a su rescate, en el mejor de los casos. Nunca podía dilucidar qué haría el peliverde ya nombrado con respecto a él en materias _triviales_.

—Siento interrumpirlos, pero necesitamos la ayuda de Natsu en un asunto importante. —Yone, como se hacía llamar, le quitó de las manos la copa de cristal a la mujer sutilmente, sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

No recibió ningún tipo de rechazo por parte de ella, por lo que Natsu se sintió aliviado de poder salir de ahí sin tener problemas. Mas, bien sabía que si de verdad quisiese, podría mandarla al infierno por atarearle de más.

—Oh, eso es una pena. Pero puede volver cuando quiera, Sakurazawa-san —dijo esperando que sus palabras y tono de voz fueran creíbles.

Natsu se levantó, seguido de la mujer —una de las que más dinero le daba cuando se pasaba por ahí, una clienta especial—, despachándola por la puerta de entrada —la delantera—, y no por la trasera, como usualmente lo hacía cuando las clientas —la mayoría eran _ellas_, pero nunca faltaban los pobres diablos que buscaban consuelo en la comodidad de su bar— se iban muy tarde y en estados deplorables; razón por la que Natsu estableció esa regla para evitar que su local fuese mal visto. (Sí, _tal vez_ había cosas que no esclarecía, pero era mejor mantenerlas bajo el manto del silencio antes que exteriorizarlas a diestra y siniestra como idiota, ¿no?)

No obstante, fue Yone quien le señaló que lo hiciera mediante un gesto con la cabeza, así que no dudó profundamente.

Aquella era la última persona que permanecía en el local sin ser parte del personal. Los que sí, deambulaban por ahí, conversando pequeñeces y sonriendo ausentes. Natsu rogaba a dioses en los que no creía, pidiendo que _Sakurazawa-san_ no volviese.

No para emborracharse de pies a cabeza, al menos.

—Miyuki —Yone lo llamó por su verdadero nombre, como pocos lo hacían y también desconocido para muchos, demostrando la confianza que Miyuki le transmitía, siendo el dueño y host más popular del bar 17 y, él, Kuramochi Yōichi (o Yone), su mano derecha, merecedor de ese puesto desde hacía ya cinco años.

—¿Qué pasa? —Miyuki preguntó, igual de exasperado como se le veía a Kuramochi, aunque por distintas razones.

—Hay unos tipos molestando a un pobre diablo afuera. —Señaló al pasillo a unos metros detrás de ellos que llevaba a la puerta trasera, que además resultaba ser la vía de escape del primer piso.

Miyuki lo meditó un rato. Pensó que esa noche no podría dormir bien con la culpa del que se sabe necesitado y no ayuda, y que cabía la posibilidad de encontrar al sujeto en cuestión lleno de moretones y ensangrentado hasta la médula o, incluso, un cadáver cuando fuese a botar la basura al otro día —o cuando mandase a Kanemaru, en su defecto—. Esas cuestiones nunca se sabían claramente en Kabukichō —donde se hallaba ubicado su bar de hosts y su propio _hogar_–, como en los juegos de azar. A pesar de que existían probabilidades, en realidad nada era exacto; el lugar se mecía entre delincuencia ilimitada a toda hora; prostitución a la vuelta de la esquina; y situaciones _turbias _que él pretendía soterrar y pasar desapercibido con sus sonrisas de protagonista de una película de romance cada vez que salía a la calle.

Así, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser un alma altruista y de buenos propósitos, se dirigió junto a Kuramochi hacia la conmoción que se avecinaba a pasos agigantados a su vida, con nombre y apellido.

Unos minutos después, robustas y casi grotescas espaldas le impedían la vista al, que se suponía, estaban agrediendo. No podía visualizar más que siluetas; tres de ellas formaban un círculo imaginario en torno a una más pequeña.

Las riñas no eran inusuales, ni tampoco la desproporcionalidad que se producía en cuanto a la cantidad de personas de los bandos contrarios cada vez que había enfrentamientos, pero Natsu analizó la escena un tanto extrañado.

Lo que lo mantenía relativamente asombrado y en guardia ante cualquier potencial percance que se le presentase —como en ese momento— era su intuición. La que se constituyó en él durante sus ocho años de experiencia como host —en los cuales tuvo que hacer, resistir y presenciar diversas cosas que no le enorgullecían—; la misma le decía que debía ser precavido con el individuo que sus ojos no lograban ver completamente aún.

Los hombros de Miyuki se tensaron cuando oyó un grito en son de reclamo próximo a él, un tono de voz jovialmente enojado. Aquel bufido sonó como si hubiese salido de lo más profundo de la garganta de un animal indomesticado. Y a ese le siguieron otros como «¡ya déjame, debo ir a ver _Love Live_ en la tienda de allá!», e insultos con tono infantil, como el más reciente:

—¡Cállate, estúpido! —el desconocido que estaba siendo intimidado soltó, mientras empujaba a sus agresores y, Miyuki y Kuramochi daban un paso atrás.

En ese lapso, ambos pudieron ver al susodicho. Era, ciertamente, menudo al lado de los sujetos, pero no así junto a Kuramochi. Su semblante lucía enojado, pero para Miyuki era una broma; a nadie le causaría miedo teniendo cara de niño, justo como aquel ruidoso personaje. No podía distinguir de qué color eran sus ojos, pero una intensidad increíble emanaba de ellos, densa y poderosa.

En tal oscuridad en la que se encontraban, donde solo un farol a metros de distancia alumbraba el frío asfalto seco y provocaba así las sombras de sus figuras, Miyuki _percibía _el aura del desconocido. Como si fuese el viento de la noche, el aire caluroso, el que recorría la anatomía del tipo, como si en vez de ser transparente portara colores; profundos y pesados, muy bien definidos.

(Lo que en sí, era una locura. Un absurdo; porque el viento no tenía color. Ni siquiera era algo tangible…)

Aquellos altos hombres de capucha podrían verse aterradores para cualquier persona, pero no para él. El chico que gritaba no se oía para nada atemorizado, ni sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Parecía no tener intenciones de irse sin pelear, aunque terminase perdiendo y con más que unos moretones en el proceso. Lo cual era lo más probable, según la experiencia que Miyuki tenía archivada en su memoria.

Natsu y Yone, que habían pasado desapercibidos gracias a la ambigüedad de la noche, se convirtieron en el centro de atención, por las palabras que salían de los labios del primero.

—Oigan, dejen al niño en paz —se inmiscuyó Miyuki, en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por los presentes. Su voz era tranquila, pero con peso en ella. Sus palabras (haciendo una simple petición) amables; pero la expresión que mostraba era aterradora, turbante. Sin contar que el reflejo de sus gafas no permitía ver sus ojos, como si llevara una máscara que lo protegía a todo momento, o un escudo para que nadie pudiese ver lo que escondía detrás de sus almendrados irises.

—¡No me llames niño! —chilló el joven, acercándose desafiante al osado que lo llamó niño. Al fin, Miyuki pudo ver sin rodeos a la persona que pretendía defender hasta tenerlo enfrente.

Tenía un aspecto desabrido; Miyuki lo analizó de pies a cabeza de forma sutil, sólo como él sabía, notando los ropajes oscuros, sucios y rotos del chiquillo. Seguro había estado viviendo en la calle mucho tiempo… Su cabello se veía pegajoso y enredado, opacando el color café de otoño que poseía. Si cuidaba de él, quizás, sus atributos juveniles saldrían a la luz, y las mujeres de su bar no lo pensarían dos veces antes de _solicitarlo_.

Ante la idea, una sonrisa de medio lado brotó en su rostro. Imperceptible en la oscuridad.

Continuó analizándolo, fijándose en sus brazos con moretones morados con toques verdes y casi naranjos (gracias a su polera con hoyos. Pero nada grave, en realidad), de una data de días o semanas; no sería difícil para él sonsacarle aquella información. Y, lo más relevante y excitante de todos los detalles del chico, fue la decisión que vio en él. Pletórico de una determinación dorada, y una que otra habilidad no pulida aun, que bien podría serle de utilidad a Miyuki en un futuro próximo.

Si podía lograr que el niño se quedara con él.

—Yone, encárgate de ellos —ordenó bruscamente a su compañero.

Había encontrado una cosa interesante, y esa era el joven en frente suyo. No permitiría que se le escapara estando en su territorio, arriesgándose a que alguien más lo hallase.

Por supuesto que no.

Kuramochi asintió refunfuñando, pese a las protestas de los hombres de capucha, que se veían siendo subestimados. Sin embargo, ellos no sabían del infierno que les esperaba por haberse metido con el nuevo integrante del Bar 17, dirigido por el formidable Miyuki Kazuya; quien menos se preocupó por que su destino fuese alterado_ ligeramente_ por ese tal castaño de voz alta.

_En ese momento._

* * *

**Notas importantes:** Me he dado cuenta de que acá en fanfiction no he avisado que no he abandonado este fic, pero como un anon ansioso de sangre me dejó un comentario (oye, gracias, que sé hasta tu dirección y cuánto calzas xD) acá estoy, aclarando que estoy corrigiendo el segundo capítulo y escribiendo el tercero, además que esta es la nueva versión del primero. Saludos.

_[02/03]_


	2. ¿Qué?

**Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace, así como todos sus personajes, no son míos, le pertenecen a Terajima Yuuji. **

* * *

_¿Qué?_

_._

_._

Kuramochi había desaparecido en la escasa luz artificial de la noche junto a los gigantes cobardes de naturaleza, como así se supieron en presencia de aquellas diminutas orbes, aún más profundas y misteriosas que el crepúsculo, transmitiendo una infinidad de sentimientos insurgentes que no llegan al puerto destinado; la actitud de los sujetos cambió, estremeciéndose asustados y extrañados cuando a sus oídos llegó el sonido de la particular risa de Kuramochi, junto a esos ojos afilados que parecían brillar con excitación. Excitación por comenzar a _trabajar_. Terminó en un dos por tres, con artimañas y simples pero duros y pesados puntapiés. Después de todo, eran su especialidad.

El ocuparse de todo tipo de contrariedades eventuales que se producían alrededor del Bar 17 lo entretenía en demasía, necesitando un mínimo esfuerzo para sopesar soluciones definitivas a las mismas cuestiones y encargándose de ellas en el acto (también se dedicaba al área de administración con Miyuki, pero eso era harina de otro costal). Claro, existían diversos asuntos que necesitaban más _observación _y meditación que otros, por lo que era indispensable ser preciso, determinado, ágil y rápido, pero también era conveniente tener personas de confianza a su disposición. Aquellas eran elegidas por su jefe, Miyuki, que con su increíble manejo de situaciones podía hacer que cualquier persona estuviese bailando a su merced en un instante.

Se arregló un poco el cuello del traje, sacudiéndolo del polvo y gotitas burdeo que le salpicó a este, entrando impasible al bar. Pronto se halló en el extenso salón, donde atendían a los clientes y, como suponía, se encontraba su jefe con el chiquillo gritón al que recogieron. Se quedó a una distancia prudente, escrutando cada movimiento en aquel círculo.

—Kuramochi, tienes un poco sucio ahí _—_llamó una voz detrás suyo; Shirasu, con ese aire serio tan característico, a lo que él se volteó. Le facilitó un pulcro pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su traje de barman.

Shirasu Kenjiro, su mayor hombre de confianza, y clasificado como el más sereno también. Rodeaban la misma edad, por lo que tenían una agradable afinidad. Generalmente, Kuramochi buscaría peleas y sería Shirasu quien le detendría. Se podría decir que tenían una buena amistad dentro y fuera del local.

—Ah, gracias —replicó vagamente, limpiándose las manchas rojas que yacían en sus nudillos. Los sentía un poco doloridos, pero se lo esperaba. No era una sensación nueva; siempre había algo que alteraba su plan de día tranquilo, algo inevitable. Además, existían otras cuestiones más importantes que golpear a unos tipos, esas que permanecen en el aire, palpitantes, esperando la hora de atacar.

Lo que realmente lo mantenía preocupado era el chico que se encontraba a metros de sí, y su sonriente jefe. Kuramochi percibía cierto brillo en los ojos del último, ese que tenía cuando encontraba una persona que picaba su interés; bien sabía Kuramochi sobre aquello. No por nada llevaba años siendo el hombre de confianza de Natsu, comprendiendo infinidad de cosas sobre él, pero no sabía si era una buena opción la que, al parecer, estaba tomando. El joven se veía demasiado inocente, impoluto e inexperto, lo que no precedía nada bueno. Y sin embargo Miyuki, quien debería saber mucho mejor que él, no parecía compartir la idea, pues rodeaba condescendiente los hombros del chico con una sonrisa seductora, sugestiva, atrayente. Aquella letal sonrisa, como una flauta que hechiza a sus interlocutores, despertaba un interés extraño en Sawamura Eijun, el cual se sentía atrapado, a causa de ese aspecto tan fresco y lleno de liderazgo que lucía el hombre al que llamaban Natsu.

Al ver que la cara del chico fluctuaba entre terquedad e indecisión, Kuramochi concluyó que su jefe quería poseer lo que el chico le podría ofrecer a toda costa. Así que resolvió no expresar sus dudas en voz alta con él, mas no por eso cesó de sentir cierta desazón en el estómago sobre el asunto.

.

.

—Oye, pobres platos _—_entre risas maliciosas, el rubio más guapo y arrogante que pisaría el bar 17, Narumiya Mei, también conocido como «el príncipe de Kabukichō», se burló del chico nuevo; Sawamura, que estaba lavando la losa en la cocina ante la atenta mirada celeste.

—¡C-cállate!_ —_exclamó Eijun, ganándose una sonrisa ladeada del rubio.

—No sé qué vio Kazuya en ti, novato maleducado _—_con fastidio, acercó su rostro hacia el castaño—_. _Si sigues así, yo mismo me encargaré de que te vayas. —Sawamura pronunció un monosílabo y dio un respingo en su lugar, acrecentado la sonrisa del otro—. Y no será de una forma linda, eso te lo aseguro.

—Narumiya, déjalo ya _—_ordenó Kuramochi, casi interponiéndose entre el nuevo y el rubio.

El príncipe de Kabukichō quitó su vista de Sawamura para mirar a Yone, y frunció los labios.

—Qué aguafiestas _—_se quejó, yéndose del lugar, aunque no sin antes de soltar una carcajada ahogada y posicionar sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

Narumiya salió por la puerta trasera, encontrándose con grandes y malolientes contenedores de basura a su lado, asegurándose de estar solo, sacando su celular cuando así lo verificó. Tenía siete llamadas perdidas de la misma persona. Aquellas eran buenas noticias, o muy malas.

—_¡Mei-san! Al fin puedo hablar contigo_ _—_al otro lado de la línea, sonaba una voz exaltada.

—¿Salió todo bien? _—_el rubio no puso atención a las palabras del otro. Ir al grano era lo necesario; no actuar de amiguitos tapando la realidad, que para eso no tenía tiempo ni ganas. Menos con ese novato rondando. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza Kazuya?

—_S-sí…Ya estoy dentro —_el de cejas pronunciadas se decepcionó un poco al no ser realmente escuchado. Había pasado por penas increíbles, y quería contárselas, porque era culpa de Mei-san.

—Asegúrate de que no te pillen y haz lo planeado —El de cabellera negra tragó saliva y achicó los ojos—. Adiós; y acuérdate de no morir —no le dio tiempo de despedirse de vuelta ni de quejarse por ese comentario tan pesado; así que Tadano Itsuki no pudo más que suspirar, guardar su celular al fondo del armario, y recordarse _por qué_ estaba allí, mientras caminaba por un pasillo que lo llevaría directo a una cantidad de mujeres que en su vida había tenido que atender, de ningún modo, antes.

.

.

Natsu, que se había mantenido a su lado la mayoría de su estancia allí, tuvo que irse con el motivo de resolver otros asuntos, dejando así a Sawamura indefenso en su primer día en el bar 17 (no sin antes recitarle las reglas básicas del lugar -limitándose a ello). A primera hora en la mañana, su lista de enemigos ascendió a uno. Y es que Narumiya (o el de cabeza blanca, como el sobrenombre que le puso reza) tomó una aversión en contra suyo apenas Miyuki lo presentó a todo el personal. Aunque su salvador _–_dígase Kuramochi_–_ se mantuvo pendiente de él desde que llegó, regañándolo como si fuese su hijo.

—Sawamura _—_lo reprendió Kuramochi—_. _Debes comportarte, o no durarás mucho.

—Pero, senpai… ¡Ese cabeza blanca se metió conmigo primero, yo solo me defendí!

—No creo que importe quién empezó, ¿sabes? —Expresó cansado, para después dirigirse a los chismosos que habían pasado desapercibidos en el cuarto—. A ver... Furuya, ven.

Sawamura vio acercarse a un tipo imponente, que pasó de estar en una esquina observando la escena al frente de él, sin cambiar su rostro parsimonioso en el trayecto. Quizá «fastidio» definiría mejor su expresión.

—¿Puedes ayudar a este idiota? Veo que todo lo que Miyuki le dijo no sirvió mucho, así que te pido que le acompañes, por al menos unos cuantos días hasta que se adapte _—_ordenó Kuramochi, notando a su vez las características de Sawamura que, en contra de su voluntad, le resultaban entrañables. En respuesta, Furuya asintió, y Sawamura gruñó al trato.

.

.

—Así no, mira… ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera sabes lavar platos? —susurró quejas para sí mismo—. Mejor vamos a limpiar las mesas…_—_Furuya salió de la cocina dándole la espalda al nuevo, que lo siguió refunfuñando.

La cocina daba directamente hacia el gran salón, decorado con paredes de un color rojo con matices oscuros, profundos. Los sofás negros eran el adorno principal, acompañados de pequeñas y elegantes mesas de caoba. El _verdadero_ bar, de hecho, se encontraba desde una esquina a la opuesta al fondo del salón. Shirasu se encargaba de él, quien siempre solía estar detrás del mesón.

—Esto sí podrás hacerlo, solo es quitar el polvo…_—_Kuramochi y Shirasu conversaban trivialidades en el bar, comentando sobre lo que se veía de las interacciones de Furuya y el nuevo.

—Ugh, en verdad no entiendo por qué _ese tipo_ quiere que trabaje aquí…_—_gimió Sawamura, mientras pasaba un paño por una mesa cualquiera, inclinado.

—_Miyuki-senpai_ _—_corrigió a Sawamura, quien frunció el ceño por el gesto_—._ ¿Por qué aceptaste, de todos modos?

—… No tengo a dónde ir. Esta es la mejor y única opción que tenía…_—_Eijun cambió su humor de perros a uno nostálgico. Al principio, el aire de Natsu no le gustó. Demasiado sospechoso. Demasiado amigable para ser un extraño. Mas no sabía en qué sitio pasaría aquella noche, como las incontables noches pasadas. Quizás, pensó, no sería tan mala idea trabajar como host pues eran muy populares y conocidos en el distrito. Pero no sopesó que lo tendrían lavando platos y limpiando mesas, en vez de atender a mujeres, comer y beber sake (aunque no fuese fan de lo último).

—Todos estamos igual al principio…_—_añadió el de cabello azulino algo triste, bajito. Sin alcanzar a ser oído por su nuevo compañero.

—¡No te escucho! Habla más alto, ¿quieres? _—_Sawamura se exasperó, comenzando una discusión con el de ojos azules eléctricos.

—Es que tú hablas muy- _–_ Furuya se interrumpió debido a un estrepitoso y fuerte golpe en la puerta de entrada del recinto. Ambos miraron extrañados hacia ésta, buscando pistas de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pronto, se oyó la misma pesada puerta cayendo al suelo gracias a la gravedad, dejando en el aire nubarrones de polvo espesos que se expandieron rápidamente.

Kuramochi saltó de su puesto en unos segundos, sintiendo la adrenalina bullir su sangre en unos cuantos segundos.

Aquello obviamente era premeditado, pues bien sabía que el portón, mejor dicho, estaba reforzado con hierro y que no sería fácil hacerlo caer así como así. Podría ser una _vuelta de mano_ llena de venganza o un simple ataque para infundir miedo -si es que nadie aparecía detrás del polvo ya esparcido por el lugar, Kuramochi intentaba mantenerse alerta.

Una figura se formó en el aire, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Mientras esta se acercaba, se vislumbraba que era de una persona de estructura pequeña. Kuramochi respiró hondo. Miyuki no estaba, así que él debía tomar responsabilidad de lo que pasara a continuación. Él debería encargarse.

Acercarse hacia la nubla habría sido imprudente, por lo que esperó cauto. _«_Bien, vamos bien», pensó.

—Oigan~, ¿hay alguien que valga la pena aquí? _—_una voz extremadamente familiar, con ese tono inocente, impasible y melodioso que jamás olvidaría, le hizo estremecer. Sus sentidos parecieron sumirse en una especie de letargo, dejando su cuerpo en un estado problemáticamente paralizado, entumecido. En un estupor que pretendía ser eterno sin su consentimiento.

«Solo con su voz… ¿Es realmente su voz?».

—¿Ryou…-san? _—_preguntó al aire. Aunque las interrogantes de su cabeza siguieran presentes, las de su corazón no. _Sabía_ que era él_. _Los recuerdos se agolparon en su pecho, remembrando así cada maldita cosa que había llevado a cabo con él, cada maldita sensación, cada maldito día que creyó en que su sentir era mutuo, cada maldito segundo…

Su juicio se derrumbó. Su mente se tornó difusa, sus piernas temblaron, su corazón se hundió en un mar de desesperación y recuerdos lacerantes conforme dicha figura avanzaba en la niebla; entonces lo vio frente a frente, sin más problemas.

Por supuesto que era él.

—Oh, no esperaba verte _—_una sonrisa aterradora se formó en su infantil rostro. Estaba mintiendo, y Kuramochi lo sabía. Siempre lo hacía; él siempre lo notó. Solo se dejó llevar como un niño ingenuo por el demonio enfrente; Kominato Ryousuke, con el que tenía un pasado atizador de dolor en él desde hacia cinco años. Cuando conoció a Miyuki, y este le salvó de morir en circunstancias que le gustaría olvidar pero no puede por culpa del ser que lo enfrentaba escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones detrás de esa sonrisa cautivadora. Aun ahora.

—¿Qué haces aquí?_ —_interrogó, aliviado de no haber tartamudeado al decirlo. El de cabello rosa había caminado un poco en su dirección y estaba a pasos de Kuramochi. Dio un vistazo por el lugar, deteniéndose en un castaño aterrorizado que le causó risa.

Se rió, pues así quiso. Y Kuramochi asoció esa burda risa con él mismo. Pensaba que se estaba mofando de él, como siempre lo hacía. Como siempre lo hizo.

* * *

_[22/03/15]_


End file.
